The Cullen Child
by silentfairy2819
Summary: Edward and Bella go through some crazy times when Bella becomes pregnant and has a kid before Edward can change her. Remember that none of the characters are mine. They all belong to SM!
1. Chapter 1

What was happening? My eyes had a hint of the old green that I hadn't seen in eighty years. I had never heard of this happening to a vampire before and neither had Carlisle. I knew about the human feelings returning and lately they were coming back like rushing water whose dam had just been removed. Human characteristics were a whole other story. Bella is the reason for my change and seemed to be breaking or making exceptions for the rules that we were used to living by. We were married and waiting to accomplish one goal before I would take her soul from her. Bella and I had decided to wait a month before I would bite her and send my venom through her veins so that she would become one of us. She insisted that we try to have sex before because she thought that her lust for blood would be so powerful that she wouldn't want me anymore. Our honeymoon starts tomorrow and we both had mixed emotions.

During the reception Alice and Jasper came up to me.

"Why are your emotions so crazy? It is making me sick," complained Jasper. "It is like a rollercoaster that never ends you and Bella both."

"Sorry it may just be that I am married and am going to have to change my bride into a vampire without draining her of her blood," I replied sarcastically.

"Alright lets not get worked up over Edward's emotions, we have more pressing and mysterious issues to discuss surprisingly," remarked Alice. "We are all confused by your eye change but I have been having strange visions since a month ago that make connections with your eye color. Yes, I knew they would change color but I want to warn you that I also saw Bella pregnant. Both of these came to me in the same vision so I believe that they may be connected."

"WHAT?!" Jasper and I exclaimed simultaneously.

"Like I said more pressing issues. It is impossible for you to get her pregnant but that would have to mean that she plans on going back to someone else and I haven't seen anyone but you the whole time."

"And Jacob isn't coming right?" I had to ask.

"Nope. I haven't gotten anything from him after the vision of never return." Alice stated. "Maybe it is nothing we should worry about unless it happens."

"I think I will talk to her just to make sure and to see what she thinks about your visions."


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV:

Our wedding was perfect. It was held under the moon on the church steps just outside of Forks. Coincidentally our man and wife kiss was just as the church bells rang midnight. I was so pleased with everything that Alice had done. Renée said that the midnight blue under a full moon was beautiful, especially next to my white gown. The reception was just pure torture although everything looked lovely. I just wanted to be left alone with my thoughts and Edward. Edward seemed to be feeling the same way and we were relieved when Alice said she could clean up. Edward and I bolted for Carlisle's Mercedes. We needed a dark car for where we were going and Edward didn't want to go human speed.

"Do you love me?"

I was so astonished that I had to look at him. He looked like he was debating how to word his next sentence.

"Of course I love you. I have married you, we are on our way to our honeymoon, and I am becoming a vampire so that we can be together forever. What else is a girl to do?"

"Nothing. It's just…"

"Just what? Did Alice see me leaving you because I don't remember making that decision?"

"Well… She saw something like that."

"WHAT!?"

"That is the same reaction I had when she told me."

"Told you what exactly?"

"Well her visions lately have been showing you with a certain burden for a distinct amount of time. This burden is definitely no joke and certainly nothing I can give you."

"Please stop talking in riddles. You are making my head spin."

"Okay, okay. Alice saw you with child."

"And you can't give me that "burden" because you aren't living."

"Exactly."

"Well what is going on with your eyes? I mean, you told me that human characteristics can't come back, yet the insides of your eyes are a beautiful shade of green. That isn't one of the normal vampire colors at least that I know of."

"Yes, I know. The other part of that same vision…"

"There's another part!" I interrupted.

"Hold on, hold on. Yes, but she saw these visions a month ago before my eyes changed and that was the other part. Alice saw my eyes change color and she thinks that they are connected because they were part of the same vision."

"Wow."

"My thoughts exactly."

"So where did Alice send us for our honeymoon?"

"Well don't get mad but camping."

"Camping? Where?" I wasn't mad, just surprised.

"South Manitou Island. It is in Lake Michigan and the water is clear as crystal. Not many people go there, but it is so beautiful, and a night swim would be great. We wouldn't even need to worry about sharks."

"Sounds great. Just the place to relax and enjoy each other with very little distractions."

"Yup. There isn't even cell phone service."

"Perfect. Now if we get stranded too bad for us."

Edward chuckled. "We are almost there but the ferry won't be in until noon so we can stop for a place to rest."

"Sounds good to me."

The hotel was perfect. We got the honeymoon suite and as soon as the door closed Edward had me in his arms. My head spun with the smell of his breath and his taste while he kissed me deeply. We moved to the enormous bed and collapsed in slow motion. I had a treat for him and had almost forgotten. I reluctantly pulled away and snatched up my bag on the way to the bathroom. I had gone shopping for something special but couldn't find anything that I thought he would like. As I shuffled through my memories I thought of something I could wear instead of one of those embarrassing little outfits. I made sure that I had packed my holey sweats that I had worn that first night that he had stayed and I threw myself at him. When I came out he was in the bed with at least no shirt on. The covers covered the rest so I couldn't see. As he looked at me I watched the memories in his eyes and his anticipation as I came nearer. Once I had reached the bed he pulled me to him and smothered me with kisses.

"I am happy with your choice of outfit for tonight. It says us better than anything else." he whispered into my hair.

I looked up into his eyes and saw a mischievous glint. The next thing I knew I was under the covers pressed against him. I shuddered with excitement and let him undress me. That night would change our lives dramatically but we were clueless.

I awoke to Edward humming my lullaby, the same way I had fallen asleep.

"The ferry leaves in an hour and we wouldn't want to miss it."

He was already dressed and was pulling some Pop Tarts from the cooler for me to eat. I quickly showered and dressed before eating because there weren't any utilities on the island. There was an outhouse for the restroom and the lake for the bath. It was an overcast day and for that we were thankful. We rode on the upper deck of the ferry for the two and a half hour trip. When we had reached the island, we had to all pack into a building with our bags while waiting for our camp assignments. They had many different camp sites and didn't want people fighting over them.

"We have a half hour hike to our campsite."

"It isn't uphill or anything so I can fall right?" That would so not be good.

"No, the island is pretty flat but some of the way is through sand. And don't worry about tripping much because there is so much poison ivy we will be staying on the trails."

We only had to carry one bag because Edward wouldn't need food or toiletries. He carried it the whole way for which I was grateful because I was tired after the hike. He had run ahead the last two minutes and set up camp so I could rest when I got there.

"Thank you. Camping with a vampire is fun; you don't have to do any work."

"Is that so?" Edward said with his crooked smile.

"Well, I had to walk but that isn't much." I tried to stifle a yawn unsuccessfully.

"For no work you sure are tired. Why don't you go take a nap."

I quickly obeyed and fell asleep after the first five notes of my lullaby.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV:

We came back from South Manitou Island last week. Bella has been acting really strange lately. She is getting sick in the mornings and is tired more that usual. At first I thought that something had spoiled on the island and she was just tired from the trip. It has been a full week and should have passed by now. Alice said that she will talk to Bella for me because every time I ask she says nothing or changes the subject. When I asked her last night she said that my eyes were now halfway green and I didn't feel as cold as usual. I didn't believe her until this morning when Emmett was teasing me.

"Hey bro, why are you sick?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're melting and turning green. You aren't the Wicked Witch of the West are you?" Emmett burst into laughter while I went to a mirror. I noticed that my eyes had indeed gotten greener and a thermometer confirmed that I was no longer at the normal -36 degrees but I was at only -10.

BPOV:

I was sitting on the couch thinking. I hadn't been feeling the greatest lately and I was trying to figure out what it could be. Alice came and sat down next to me. Alice! Her vision!

"Hey Bella."

"Hi Alice."

"How have you been lately? You don't seem to be your best."

"No not really. I think your vision might be right because I have missed a period and all the other symptoms are there. But it is impossible because I have only ever been with Edward."

"I guessed as much so I got you a pregnancy test so that we can see fro sure. I know that you are to be turned in two weeks but if you are pregnant it will have to be after you have the baby or it will die."

"Thanks Alice, but how is it even possible?"

"No vampire has ever married a human and I think that that is why Edward is becoming more human like. I have a feeling that he is the one who got you pregnant."

"Whoa. I had no idea."

"Okay, well I am going hunting. See you later."

"Thanks Alice. Bye."

EPOV:

I heard Bella's scream coming from the bathroom. It was more like a squeak but I had to check on her any ways. Her face was completely white with tears streaming down it and she held something small in her hands. She was staring down at it and passed it to me when I came in. She was sobbing now and as I held her I noticed a plus sign in a window. I figured out what it was after that. I held Bella until she stopped crying and we walked to my room and sat on the bed.

"How could this have happened?" I asked gently.

"I don't know. You are the first and only person to have all of me so you must be the father."

"I know you haven't been with anyone else but that is one thing I can't give you." I was so frustrated.

"Alice said that you are the first vampire to marry a human. Is that true?"

"Yes." I wasn't sure what else to say.

"She also said that that is the reason why you have human characteristics and that is how I became pregnant."

"Wow. That is a lot."

"I know." Then Bella groaned.

"What? Are you okay?'

"I'm fine, but we are going to have to move the date of my transformation a ways."

"What's so bad about that?"

"I'll be nineteen."

I had to chuckle then and pulled Bella close glad that that was her biggest worry.


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV:

EPOV:

It was September 13th. Bella's nineteenth birthday and baby shower. She wasn't much thrilled with either. The last party we had on this date was when I had decided we had to leave. This also meant that Bella was two years older than me. Neither thought helped her to relax. Just like our wedding, Alice had planned everything and had it under control.

Everyone was thrilled that we were expecting except Renée. She was happy yes but she was definitely tentative. She didn't want her story to repeat and for Bella to go through the same pain she did. I knew that no such thing could happen because I couldn't leave Bella and she wouldn't leave me. We had tried that a year ago and it didn't go so well. Bella had tried pointing this out to Renée but she just used it against her. Jasper had convinced Renée to come to the shower anyway and sent a soothing vibe before he left. Us men were going hunting to pass the time and would be back as soon as the party was over. I hated to leave Bella but Alice, Esme, and Rose were with her.

Speaking of Rosalie, she has just been giddy since we told her we were expecting. She just said that she couldn't wait until she could hold the baby. She said that she was going to take pictures like crazy if we weren't to document the different "stages". After she had made this comment Alice perked up and said that she would shop for the outfits and background ideas for the pictures. Our whole house seemed to be turned upside-down.

We came back form hunting and I immediately went to find Bella. She was in our room pacing the floor. I swooped her up and placed her on the bed.

"I know you don't like your birthday but I have a present for you." I smiled her favorite smile.

"Will this be my last birthday?" She looked up at me with worried eyes.

"Not if you don't want it to be," I said as I took her hands.

"I do want it to be but with the baby I don't know if that would be a smart idea. I will have to stay away from all humans including our child."

Wow. I hadn't even thought about that. What I was wondering was what the child would look like. An idea popped in my head at just that instant because Rosalie was in her room thinking. She was thinking at high speed too and about how she lost her chance to have all that Bella has.

"Bella, I think I have an idea. What if Rose and Emmett take care of the baby for the first five years? We could go someplace to make sure that you are far from humans and then slowly make our way back."

"Rosalie would love that so much. I don't thin I could ask for anyone better than Emmett for a substitute dad." Bella chuckled at the thought. Then she jumped off the bed and said that she would look for them to tell them the good news.

When Rosalie heard she made Jasper have to leave the house and be reminded that Bella is human and if she didn't let go soon then her chance would leave again.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV:

BPOV:

It was April 28th and a week before I was due. I had just finished a list of what would go in my bag for the hospital and handed it to every female in the house. I knew that I wouldn't need to pack it because when it was time they could pack it in a flash. The whole family was on edge waiting but me. A week could be awhile but to immortal beings it was nothing.

I was surprised by sudden sharp pains. I sat down in the living room and closed my eyes.

"Oh great! The one time Edward seems to go hunting."

I jumped in surprise at hearing Alice noticing my pain.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know, nothing much but we are going to take you to the hospital and HE ISN'T AROUND!"

I could tell Alice was frustrated. I tried calming her to the best of my abilities.

"Ummm… I don't think you need to take me. I just umm… have a headache that's all."

Yeah, my abilities, not so great.

"Don't try pulling that on me. You know very well that it wasn't a headache and that I wouldn't believe you. I am going to get…"

"Are you okay? I came back as soon as I heard. Alice was screaming in her head."

Of course Edward knew. Alice probably was screaming, and cursing, and scolding Edward during our whole conversation.

"I'm fine. Really. I think that Alice is overreacting and should calm down before everyone panics. _I_ can even feel it rolling off of her with my weak human senses."

"I'm sorry but while I was rudely interrupted I packed you bag and put it in the Mercedes. You'll need it today sadly. I wonder if just Renée should take you and we come up after the birth. Well, at least Jasper and I shouldn't go. We don't need another incident. You know that young blood is the hardest to resist, especially when mixed with innocence," Alice giggled.

"Well, I'm sorry but Edward doesn't have a choice; he is going with me."

"Plus, I couldn't miss my first and only child's birth for anything."

"Of course not. Well, at least I packed the Mercedes."

Alice grinned at us and then skipped off to tell the rest of the family.

"We should at least go to see if it is a false alarm or not," said the reasonable one.

"I know I just don't want the doctors to get annoyed, especially if this happens more than once."

"That is their job. They are there to tell you what is going on."

"Okay. Let's get this over with."

I could tell that Edward was on edge even though he didn't want me to see. The drive was faster than usual, even for Edward. Then the doctors were pestered with questions from Edward and asked if he went to pre-med. That answer was yes and then they gave him handout after handout. Edward took me off guard when he whirled to face me and had a look of panic. Before I could think of anything horrible a doctor turned to talk to me.

"Ummm… Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, kind of. We are going to have to break your water because the baby won't turn. If it gets any bigger it is sure to die."

"Oh!"

That would explain the expression on Edward's face. I looked at him while the doctor explained the rest but couldn't pay attention. The next thin I knew I was plugged into many machines and the contractions were minutes apart. Edward would put his had on my forehead with every set which was still cooler than the soaked towels. I won't go into detail about the birth but the baby survived and was a girl!

"She's so beautiful, and content. She didn't even cry."

"Quality number one like you," Edward chuckled.

"You forgot something then if she is like me because I cried for months."

I hated bringing it up but it was the truth.

"If you didn't then this moment wouldn't exist."

"She has no hair yet so that is undetermined but she has bright blue eyes. Who did she get that from?"

"My father. He had blue eyes and so did I but they turned green like my mother's as I grew older. Kind of like now."

"Wow. We should probably pick out a name for our beautiful baby. I haven't even thought of one."

"Alice wants her to be Anna, Emmett likes the name Shquansela, Rosalie likes Lily, Carlisle can only think of boy names, same with Jasper, and Esme likes Chelsey, spelled with a y instead of an a."

"I like Esme's pick. Actually we can kind of use Alice's also. I like Chelsey Ann though."

"I love it."


	6. Chapter 6

After a couple of days Chelsey Ann and I were able to go home

After a couple of days Chelsey Ann and I were able to go home. She was gently passed from one set of arms to the next and made everyone smile. After she closely studied everyone she would smile and coo at them. It was nice during the nights to have people that couldn't sleep so that I could when Chelsey would wake.

"Bella, love, we need to leave again. Would you like us to go in two groups? Or will you be fine with no one else here?"

"I'll be okay for a few hours at least. Maybe we'll go visit Charlie. We won't be able to do that for long. It's bad enough that Renee had to go home this morning."

"That sounds like a terrific idea. Don't forget to call before you leace and when you reach home if we aren't back by then."

"Okay. I love you. Bye."

I blew him a kiss and carried Chelsey and her bag to my truck. I did have a new care but the roar of the truck was a soothing and familiar sound; Chelsey even preferred it. Charlie was already on the porch by the time I had pulled up. He ran gave me a kiss on the cheek and scooped up Chelsey.

"She's getting big. How old is she now?"

"Four months. We are going to leave soon to pick up on the winter courses for college. Don't worry. All of the Cullens are going to help out and Esme said that she would take the night shifts."

"Oh. So everything is planned out."

"Dad," I almost pleaded, "Don't get all sulky. You can visit us anytime you like. I may not be around much because of my studies but you are welcome."

Charlie's face brightened a little as he turned his attention back to the baby.

EPOV:

When we were hunting we were surprised to smell a werewolf. Yes we had taken the lines away but we still stayed on our side by habit and for safety purposes. We instinctively did a quick 360 and once I heard the thoughts I knew. I knew it would be a fight to the death and it had to be one on one. This werewolf was very old, had killed many vampires in her time. I was shocked when she thought of her heritage. She was the granddaughter of the thirdwife. When she had heard the story of her grandmother she got angry, that women couldn't change and her ancestor had died because of that, that she actually did change. She was the first woman to change and vowed that others that had lost ones they loved would also change if their heritage allowed. That was why Leah had changed, she lost Sam. I was getting ready to volunteer myself when more thoughts flooded my head.

_Who is that? I didn't know there were more werewolves. I can't read their mind which is even weirder. I just came to thank Edward for the invitation and was hoping he was hunting. I heard that they hadn't moved yet meaning that Bella was still human. For that I was slightly thankful._

"You're welcome Jacob. Jacob this is Kyla. She is the granddaughter of the third wife."

_Wow._

It was strange when people thought the same thing at the same time.

"If you would morph then maybe everything could be explained."

Both wolves turned around and trotted away so they could morph in privacy.

BPOV:

Why wouldn't he answer? I tried calling his cell three times. Maybe Alice's phone would be answered. Sure enough it was but not by Alice. It was answered by Jasper which could only mean one thing. It was a good thing that it was Chelsey's nap.

"Okay Jasper, tell Edward that Chelsey and I are home, and then tell me what is going on."

"Edward already knows because Alice saw you get home. This is going to be a long story that I don't even know every part to. It is being explained right now. When we get home we'll explain."

"Fine. But please hurry. I hate being out of the loop."

"Okay. Edward said give us fifteen minutes."

"Okay. Thank you Jasper."

Of course the minute I hung up I was all panicky. I decided to go up to mine and Edward's room and try to take a nap as well. I pressed play on the CD player and fell asleep to my lullaby.


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV:

Both Quilutes came back slowly. The minute they looked at each other their thoughts disappeared. It was so weird. After a few seconds of being confused I figured it out. They had imprinted on each other.

"Whoa, dude, what's goin' on?"

Emmett, of course, was the first one to speak. I wasn't really listening. I was thinking. I was thinking about what Bella's reaction would be when she found out. I was scared that she would go into a state like she had when she left him forever. I sat dazed longer than I thought.

Edward snap out of it. Bella will be calling any minute and I really think you should answer it.

I gave Alice an apologetic look. Sure enough my phone rang. Three times actually but I was too much of a coward to answer it. Jasper caught my feelings and grabbed Alice's phone. He answered it not long after and was trying to soothe Bella. I could feel the evening drawing to an end but wanted to talk to Carlisle before we left. He had noticed I didn't answer my phone. He didn't want to press so he waited for me to start.

" I know I didn't answer my phone. I knew it was Bella. I got scared. She has learned my reactions so well that I thought that she would figure out that something was not right and panic and I didn't want her to panic when I was not there."

"Didn't you think that maybe if you didn't answer she would panic?"

"Yes, I did, but I just froze. It's like I'm losing my sanity; I don't know what is right any more."

"Of course you don't, none of us do. Not even the Volturi would know what is exactly right in this situation. No one has been put here before but you are going to have to tell her sometime and the sooner the better. Keeping something from a loved one is like lying and makes both of you too vulnerable. I know it's cliché but 'Honesty is the best policy.'"

"Okay let's get back so that Bella doesn't need to worry any more."


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV:

I woke up to the feeling of cold arms slowly wrapping around me. I could tell it was Edward and noticed that he was quite tense. Twisting around, I kissed his neck then looked up to study his face. He seemed to be thinking very hard and my curiosity was immediately spiked. He could tell and was reluctant to speak. His mouth opened and closed many times so I relaxed and snuggled back into him to get him to relax.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I think you are becoming a better actress. Maybe there is hope for you."

"Oh really? So, I can know all the secrets now?"

"Of course not, you aren't that good. Maybe after a decade or two."

"Darn." I couldn't help but giggle.

"You still didn't fool me, but give me a minute so that I can order my thoughts and figure out the best way to explain this to you. Do not panic though, it is more something that I need to worry about."

This, of course, only made me even more curious and I gave myself away by looking up at him. I stared right into Edward's green-amber eyes and smiled. His eyes were so pretty green that I forgot that they hadn't always been that way. There was a span of eighty years that they were just gold. Now I was the one who got the honor of seeing that mix everyday. …And so was Chelsey… That was it; that was what he was having trouble telling me. She was old enough for us to leave and yet still young enough that she wouldn't be too attached when we left. I could handle this. I would be all right.

"It's okay Edward. I'm ready. I knew this day was coming and I have been preparing myself for it. I married you and am sticking by that promise. Nothing NOTHING can change that."

"Well, that was unexpected, but believe me in a good way. I wasn't sure how you were going to react to Jacob imprinting, especially with it being with another werewolf. Did you know that Leah isn't the only girl?"

I froze. I was wrong. Wow! I didn't know what to think I just knew that that was not the path my brain was on. Edward noticed and picked me up and started rocking me. My shock faded quickly though and I noticed that I was ecstatic for Jacob. I jumped up and started dancing for joy although it was a little too quickly. Edward scooped me up quickly though and gave me a questioning look.

"Why do you always look at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like I'm from some insane asylum."

"Bella, love, I never mean it that way and you just never seem to cease surprising me. I thought you would take the news a bit differently."

"No, the bond seems to have been broken so, in other words, I don't have feelings for him anymore. That makes me really happy."

"What? Why?"

"Because, I know that it hurt you and I hated seeing that, but it also meant that I was hurting Jacob because he knew that I loved you more. Can we please go now? I would like to be changed so that we can get back to Chelsey as soon as possible."

"Of course, love. Whatever you would like." He kissed me on my forehead sending shivers down my back.


End file.
